Samantha Gilbert
by Salvatore'sGirl4eva
Summary: What if Elena Gilbert has a twin sister? What if she is the doppelganger of Katerina(Katherine)'s sister Alexandria(Alex)? What will happen when she might fall in love with Damon Salvatore? Follows series. Starts at season 1. Eventual Damon/OC some Elijah/OC
1. Pilot

**i WANTED TO ADD A SISTER TO THIS WHOLE SERIES SO, HOPE YOU ENJOY**

SAMANTHA GILBERT

eye color:Honey

Hair color:Chocolate brown

Straight or Curly hair: Curly(Doppelganger has straight hair. Opposite of Elena and Katherine in the TV show)

Height:5'6

**Dear Diary,**

**Today will be different, it has to be. I will smile, and it will be believeable. My smile will say, I'm fine, thank you. Yes, I feel much better. I will no longer be the sad little girl that lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I will make it through.**

I put my pen down, and read over what I wrote. I felt like today could be one of the worst days of my life. I walk downstairs and made a cup of coffee. Jenna is rambling on about how totally unprepared she is.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." Elena states as she pours herself a cup. I sit on the counter and sip my cup when Jeremy enters the kitchen.

"Is there coffee?" he asks as he takes mine.

"Oh you're welcome, I wasn't drinking that or anything." I said, glaring at Jeremy. I poured myself another cup of coffee, as Aunt Jenna went on about how totally unprepared she was.

"Lunch money?" asks Aunt Jenna. Both me and Elena shake our heads, as Jeremy grabs it all from her hands.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" I ask Aunt Jenna, after she is making sure she wasn't missing anything.

"I am meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap." she says, as she looks down at her watch.

"Then go, we will be fine." Elena assures her.

"Yeah, we're good. Go." I say giving her a nod, as she looks at us. Elena then asks if Jer's ok.

"Don't start." he bites back annoyed.

"Just let him go." I say with a sigh. She sighs also, and we head out the door. As Bonnie is driving us to school, she goes on, about how, she has been told she is psychic. I just kind of drown out what she is saying, losing focus. Elena did the same thing.

"Elena! Sam! Back in the car." Bonnie basically yells at us, snapping me and Elena out of our daze.

"We did it again, didn't we." Elena says, glancing back at me in the backseat. Once Elena made sure of what Bonnie was saying, I told Bonnie to predict something.

"Ok Bonnie, then predict something, about Elena and I." I asked her.

"I see," Bonnie started,when I think a bird hit the windshield, and the car spun out of control. We all gasped when it hit, and then finally, after a few spins, Bonnie got the car to stop. We all sat there with shocked, and a little freaked out expressions. Mostly Elena and I. In my mind, the night of the car crash, flashed into my mind.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked as we were all panting. "Oh my god. Elena, Sam, are you ok?" she asks us.

"Yeah we're fine." Elena stated.

"Yeah, we can't be afraid of cars the rest of our lives." I added.

"I predict, this year is going to be kick ass. All the sad and dark times are over, and you two, are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie told us, looking between me and Elena with a smile. We then drove off, and finally made our way to school. I walked into the school, over to Elena and Bonnie's lockers. I watched as Elena and Matt made eye contact with each other.

"He hates me." Elena says sadly looking at us, once Matt walks away. Bonnie and I assure her, and Bonnie then tells Elena how Matt is probably feeling about their whole, relationship problems. Caroline then walks over to us.

"Sammy! Elena! Oh my god." she says to us, while pulling both of us into a bone crushing hug. "How are you guys?" she asks. "How are they? Are they Good?" Caroline says turning to Bonnie.

"Caroline we're right here." I say to her.

"We're fine. Thank you." Elena adds. Caroline then hugs us again, and then leaves. We all look at each other, and then Elena says, "No comment." We all laugh, and then walk off to class. On our way, we see someone new in the office. Elena and Bonnie go on about how he has a hot back. I just stand there laughing. We were enjoying ourselves, when Elena notices Jeremy.

"We'll be right back." Elena tells Bonnie, as she tugs on my arm, to go with her. I really don't want to get into it with Jeremy. If he wants to live his life like an ass, and stoned all the time, let him. He will learn his lesson eventually.

Elena pulls me into the men's bathroom, and Elena walks up to Jeremy and grabs his face.

"Great, it's the first day of school and you're stoned. Elena tries to see if Jeremy has anything, and he denies it.

"You need to chill yourself alright?" Jeremy asks, obviously annoyed.

"Chill myself, what is that, stoner talk? Elena asks. "Dude, you're so cool. Elena keeps trying to see if Jeremy has any, and he still denies. Jeremy tries to leave, but Elena stops him.

"You know what? Keep it up, but I'm going to kill your buzz every single time. You go it?"

"I don't need this." Jeremy states. He walks away and glares at me. I look down, and don't say anything. Elena and I look at each other and sigh. We walk out of the bathroom, and Elena runs into someone. He must be the new guy.

"Uh, pardon me." he says in a low voice. "Um, is this the men's room?" he asks curious as to why we were in there.

"Yes, uh, I was just, uh." Elena was at a loss of words, so I piped in.

"It's a long story." I say to him with a smile. I chuckle at Elena. Someones got a crush. I smile at the the thought. They both step to the same side. Then they do it again. They smile at each other. I grab Elena's hand, and he lets us pass.

We are now, sitting in class listening to boring Mr. Tanner babble along in history. I drown him out, and watch Elena and the new guy glance at each other. When Elena looks away from him, I get out my phone and text Elena.

HAWT-E staring you.

She looks at her phone and smiles.

After school, I tell Elena and Bonnie, I am going to walk home. I stop at the cemetery, and sit by my parents grave. I take out my journal and pen, and start writing.

**Dear Diary,**

**I made it through the day. I must have said, I'm fine, thanks, at least 37 times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When some asks how are you, they really don't want an answer.**

As I was trying to finish writing, a crow flew over, and landed on my parents gravestone. It crowed a high pitched noise.

"Ok, hi bird." I said to it weirdly. "That's not creepy or anything." I continued to write in my journal, when fog, started to encircle the cemetery. I looked around confused. The crow made a sound again. I got up, and waved my hand at the bird. "Shoo." I said sternly. The crow flew off. "That's what I thought." I turned back around, to find the crow perched on the gravestone I was sitting against earlier. I gasped, creeped out. I grabbed my stuff. And speed walked through the cemetery, towards the exit. I turned around, and looked behind me. Is someone standing by a grave? I turn back around and start running. Now, I am really freaked out. As I was running, I tripped and fell. I quickly got back up. I looked behind me again, and turned back to find the new guy, a.k.a Elena's crush. (I just love the sound of that. Maybe this new guy could work out with Elena, he seems nice enough. Maybe it will help her move on.) I gasped.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Were you following me?" I ask out of breath from running.

"No." he replies. I get into a pretty good conversation with him, and mention that he should get to know my sister a little better. He agreed. Then all of a sudden, he got this weird look on his face.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked with a weird expression.

"What?"

"DId you hurt yourself." I lifted up my shirt. It revealed, a shallow cut on my side.

"Would you look at that?" I said. Stefan turned around.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked confused.

"You should really have that looked at." he said in a strange voice. I look up, about to say something, but Stefan had disappeared. Weird.

"We're meeting Bonnie at the grill." I told Jenna, as Elena and I walked towards the door.

"Ok have fun." Jenna says, about to walk off. "Wait!" she says turning around to face us.

"I've got this. Don't stay out late, It's a school night." she says with a smile.

"Well done aunt Jenna." I said laughing, as Elena clapped in approval. We walked towards the door. Elena opened it and gasped. Confused I looked over her shoulder, to find Stefan.

"Oh," Elena said confused.

"Sorry, I was about to knock." Stefan replied guiltily. "Uhh, you left this." Stefan says, looking at me.

"Oh gosh, I must have dropped it. Thank you." I reply, taking the small book gratefully. I walk back into the house and put my diary in a safe enough place for now. When I return, I hear Stefan ask if we were going anywhere.

"Yes actually, we are meeting a friend." I say with a smile.

"Do you wanna come?" Elena asks hopeful he accepts.

Stefan smiles. I'll take that as a yes, I think to myself.

We walk into the grill, and it seems like everyone is staring at us. "Well I am going to go over and talk with Tyler." I inform them smiling. "See ya later Stefan." I add as I walk over to Tyler and start talking with him. "Hey Ty." I said as Caroline walked off. Probably to go stalk on Stefan. That girl needs to find a man, so she doesn't steal someone else's.

"Hey Gilbert." he says with a smirk, looking down into my honey colored eyes. "Haven't seen you for awhile." he adds.

"Just trying to keep busy." I reply with a sad smile. Feeling the tension, Tyler decides to change the subject.

"Hey, you going to the back to school party?" he asks with curiosity and hopefulness etched in his voice.

"Well that depends. Do you want me to come?" I ask. A smile playing on my lips.

"Maybe I do. Does that finalize your answer to a yes?" he asks playfully.

"Just might, Lockwood. See ya later." I reply, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek

"Can't wait to see you there Samantha" I laugh at the use of my full name, and walk out to Elena's car, for her to drive me home.

I am again sitting in history class listening to boring Mr. Tanner talk about the boring battle at Willow Creek.

"Miss Gilbert." I look up from my page of doodles, to see Mr. Tanner staring at me. "Surely you would like to answer the question with the right answer." he says staring daggers at me.

"Its ok Mr. Tanner. I'm good without answering a boring question that I could care less about." I reply sweetly with an innocent smile. The class lets a few giggles escape their lips.

"Very funny, Miss Samantha, but this isn't a comedian club. This is history class. Soon that kind of answer will get you a detention." he says with a smile. I instantly glare at him. What a dick. He asks a few more kids and they still don't know the answer. "What about the other Gilbert. Wouldn't you like to enlighten the class."

"I'm sorry, I don't, know." Elena says.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal reasons ended with summer break." he replied coldly. Ok, the dick went to far. He can't say those things to Elena. That is just wrong.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you were counting local civilians." Someone said, getting the attention off Elena. We all turned our heads. I was shocked to see it was Stefan.

"That's correct, Mr..."

"Salvatore." Stefan replied casually.

"Very good. Except there were no civilians as casualties in this battle." Mr. Tanner added walking back towards his desk.

"Actually, sir, there were 27. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss." Stefan said. Wow, I was impressed. No one ever really spoke up to Mr. Tanner. I like this guy.

For the party I decided to wear, a mint green floral lace tank top, a black leather jacket on top, dark skinny jeans, and black flats. To top it off, I leave my chocolate brown hair in its usual natural curls, and put on some mascara to make my honey colored eyes pop.

"Lena, Jer. Lets go!" I screamed, grabbing the car keys from the counter and walked out to the car. I hopped in the front seat, and started the car. Once Elena hopped in the front seat, and Jeremy in the back, I backed out of our driveway, and drove to the party.

Once the we got there, the party was already underway. Jeremy walked off, and I told Elena, I was going to go grab a beer. I filled up a red plastic cup with alcohol, and went off to sit by the fire.

"Hey, you made it." said a familiar voice.

"Guess I did." I said, smirking at none other than Tyler Lockwood.

"You look hot." Tyler complimented me.

"Thanks," I blushed. "I am gonna go get a refill." I said, so I could get out of this awkward situation.

"Alright, cool. I'll see you later." he said, and walked in the other direction.

As I was getting a refill, I noticed Tyler, taking Vicki, away from the party, and farther into the woods. Great, Vicki probably saw us together, and Tyler probably knew it too. What an ass. Tyler was an old flame that burned out. I can't keep trying to relight the fire, I thought to myself.

I was wandering around the party, until I heard 'Lena yelling for help.

"Elena?" I yelled, jogging over to where she was yelling from. "Elena what's-" I stopped mid sentence when I noticed Jeremy carrying a bloody Vicki. "Oh my god." I said under my breath.

Vicki? Vicki what the hell?!" Matt yells confused. Everyone was hectic. Something bit Vicki Donovan's neck. I look over, and see Stefan with a look of confusion, and...fear. Stefan starts backing away, and out of sight.

Stefan runs to his house, and is seen by a confused Zach.

"What's going on?" he asks Stefan.

"Someone else was attacked tonight Zach, and it wasn't me. Stefan ran up to his room. A crow flew into his room, which was followed by a man.

"Damon." Stefan says, upset.

"Hello brother." the other Salvatore replies.

"Crows a bit much don't ya think?" Stefan asks coldly

"Wait until you see what I can do with the fog." he replies with a devilish grin.

"When did you get here?"

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of school." Damon replies casually "Your hairs different. I like it."

"Its been 15 years, Damon."

"Thank god, I couldn't take another day of the '90's. That horrible grunge look, did not suit you." Damon said with a laugh

"Why are you here!" Stefan said, getting angrier.

"I missed my little brother." he replied with a smirk.

"You hate small towns, it's boring, there is nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy." he said with a chuckle.

"You know you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan said, starring intently at Damon.

"Ahh, that could be a problem, for you."

"Why are you here now?" Stefan said, repeating his previous question.

"I could ask you the same question, however, I am fairly certain I can sum it up into 2 little words. Elena and Samantha." he laughed

The paramedics strapped Vicki Donovan onto the gurney, and lifted her into the ambulence. Matt hopped in after, and soon, the ambulence drove off.

"They both took my breath away, Samantha, and Elena. Especially Samantha. Very beautiful. There dead ringers for Katherine and Alex. Is it working Stefan. Being around them? Being in there world, does it make you feel alive?"

They are not Katherine and Alex." Stefan said in a whisper.

"Well lets hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you have had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"Huh, I know what you're doing Damon, and it's not going to work." Stefan replied, turning away from Damon.

"Come on," Damon says, hitting Stefan. "Don't you crave a little."

"Stop it."

"Let's do it. Together." Damon says, hitting Stefan again. "I saw a couple girls out there. Or, lets just cut to the chase, and you go straight for Elena, and I will go straight for Samantha." Damon says hitting Stefan in the back of the head. Stefan shoves Damon back.

"I said stop it!" Stefan yells

"Imagine what there blood tastes like!" Damon yells back. " I can." he says getting quieter. Stefan's face turns into the face of a demon.

"I said stop!" he screams angrily, pushing Damon out the window. They land on the ground with a loud thud. Stefan opens his eyes to see broken pieces of glass from the window, but no Damon. He lets out a groan of pain as he tries to stand up.

"I was impressed. I give it a 6. Missed on style, but I was pleasantly suprised." Damon says with a smirk

"You know it's all fun game Damon huh? But where ever you go, people die."

"That's given."

"No, not here, I won't allow it." Stefan says

"I take that as an invitation." Damon replies simply

"Damon please, after all these years can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan asks pleadingly

"I promised you, an eternity, of misery. I am just keeping my word." Damon says with an innocent smile

"Just stay away from Sam, and Elena." Stefan tells him.

"Where's your ring?" Damon asks, playing stupid, as Stefan looks down at the finger that usually has his daylight ring on it. "Sun comes up in a couple of hours and, poof, ashes to ashes." Damon laughs. "Relax, It's right here." Stefan takes it. Then, Damon's face turns demonic. He grabs Stefan's throat and throws him at the house.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me." says an angry Damon, over a pained Stefan. "You lost that fight, when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." Damon says in a menacing voice. Damon looks around. "Think I woke Zach up." Damon says with a smirk. He then walks up to the house, leaving Stefan on the ground.

Samantha, Elena and Jeremy are still at the party. Elena tries to comfort Jeremy, but he just shrugs he off.

"I called Jenna, she's on her way." Elena tells us with a sigh. Elena tries to talk to Jeremy about moving on. He gets pissed, and yells that going to a cemetery, and writing in my journal isn't moving on either. I look down at the ground, not wanting to get into the argument between the two again.

Matt is sitting by Vicki's hospital bed with tears in his eyes, waiting for his sister to regain consciousness. Vicky finally flutters her eyes open.

"Hey," Matt says in a whisper with a smile on his face. "It's ok." he says soothingly.

"Matt."

"Shh, hey, don't try to talk ok?" he asks quietly. "You're fine."

"Vampire." she says, struggling to get the word out audible, so Matt can hear her.

**Dear Diary,**

**I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, and nod my way through it. Pretend like it would all be ok. Without the pain, someone alive. But, it's not that easy the bad things stay with you. They follow you. You can't escape them, as much as you want to. All you can do is be ready for the good. So all you can do is invite it in. You need it. I need it.**

I heard the door open, and heard Elena talking to Stefan. I smiled when she invited him in. Stefan will be good for Elena. He has to be.

I snuggled into my covers with a smile on my face, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**I hope you liked it! Yes it is pretty much totally based off the story, but I added my character Samantha, and eventually her doppelganger Alexandria.(She shows up in the episode Katherine does)**

**Please review! I won't continue this story if I don't get any reviews so, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!:)**


	2. Night of the Comet

**Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!:)**

**Chapter 2 "Night of the Comet"**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_This morning is, different. There is change, I can sense it, feel it. For once, I don't regret the day before it begins. I welcome the day, because I know, Elena can be happy. My twin sister, can see Stefan again. You are probably wondering why I think it is great for Elena to have change, but I don't get anything different that can turn my life back on course. But that is where you are wrong. Once I see my family, has changed and become happy, it makes me happy. But, if they are in pain, or sad, I become pained and sad. Thankfully, after a long time, I feel, good._**

I close my diary, and hid it in my pillowcase. I put on a pair of light royal blue skinny jeans, a simple light grey long sleeve top, with my cropped black leather jacket. I threw on some black flats, and put on some light makeup, and then grabbed my tan messenger bag, and walked out the door to my bedroom. "Come on 'Lena lets go!" I yelled, sipping a cup of coffee. I put the cup in the sink, and grabbed the car keys. "Bye Aunt Jenna." I yelled again, before closing the door behind me. Once Elena got in the car, I was about to leave when I noticed Jeremy didn't walk out the door. "Where's Jer?" I asked curiously

"He told Jenna he had to finish a bird house." she said with a sigh. "He left the house early."

"So he went to go see Vicki this morning I take it."

"Yep, that would be correct." she said with a smirk.

"He needs to at least make a good effort towards his lies now a days." I said, laughing as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah, might as well be creative." Elena replied, laughing with me.

talked about the comet, basically the whole period. What a bore. I couldn't help but laugh when he interrupted Elena and Stefan's googly eyes that they made at each other. When the bell finally rang, I collected my things, and went to my locker to grab my things for French class. I closed my locker, and gasped to find Tyler leaning on the neighboring lockers.

"What's up Gilbert?" he asks with a flirting voice. I groaned.

"What do you want Ty?" I asked annoyed that he is flirting with me, and dating Vicki.

"What's your deal Sam?" he asked

"Nothing." I said with a shake of my head. "Nothing. So, what's up?" I asked with a smile

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me by the baseball field. Catch up a bit, since I lost you at the party." he said, looking into my soft, honey orbs with a look of hopefulness.

"Sure, why not Ty." I said with a smile. We walked over towards the field, and just started talking, about everything really. I was really enjoying my time with Tyler, until my brother came up to us, and ruined it.

"Sam what are you doing over here with him." he asks, glaring at Tyler.

"Just having a friendly talk, with Tyler." I said, emphasizing the word friendly.

"Well why don't you go back into the school." he said, anger becoming more evident in his voice.

"Jer," I began, but he cut me off sharply.

"I want to have a talk with Tyler about Vicki, without you involved, so go." he says looking at me sternly. Man, when did my brother get so bossy. What's the big deal if I am talking to Tyler.

"So Tyler, I was just wondering how Vicki was doing since you guys are so close." Jeremy says, looking angry.

"She's fine, now get out of here." Tyler said, glaring menacingly back at Jeremy. I only walked a slight distance away so I could still hear the two converse.

"How bad is she, do they know what attacked her, is she gonna make a full recovery?" Jeremy asked, acting dumb. Obviously he knows everything about Vicki. "Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?"

"I am gonna kick your ass." Tyler says annoyed.

"Oh yeah? When are you actually gonna do it?" Jeremy replies, stepping closer to Tyler. Ok, my time to intervene. I walked towards them.

"Ok guys, just chill." I said calmly, pushing the two apart.

" 'Cuz ya know, I vote right here right now." Jeremy says, pushing through me, and pushing Tyler, knocking me down in the process.

"Walk away, Gilbert. This is your final warning." Tyler says, walking over to me, and helping me up. Jeremy looks at me for a second, with an apologetic look on his face, but it then changes in an instant, back to a pissed off face, looking at Tyler.

"No this is your final warning, dick." Jeremy spits back at Tyler. I flinched a little at his tone.

"I am sick of watching you play Vicki. And if you hurt her again, or even think about doing anything to my sister, then I swear to god I will kill you." Jeremy finishes, really pissed off. Jeremy grabs my wrist, from where I was standing behind Tyler, and pulled me away. Jeremy was pulling me along, in a tight grip, walking at a fast pace. "Jeremy," I say in a normal calm voice, as he pulls me along. He ignores me and keeps walking to the school. "Jeremy!" I say, louder this time. I yank my wrist back, and it causes him to stop and turn around. I stare into his eyes that are full of anger, and sadness. "Jer, you gotta calm down." I say quieter.

"You can't hang around with that dick. You got it Sam?" he says, staring at me, pleadingly.

"Jer," I say at almost a whisper, as I look at the ground.

"I am not going to sit and wait for him to do something to you, that he has done to Vicki, so just stay away from him." He says, letting go of my wrist, and continuing his walk towards the school. I sigh, and follow him into the school, to go to french

After school, I decided to go to a cafe, and hang out with Bonnie, Caroline and my sister. I sat there sipping my coffee, as Bonnie talked about the Comet.

"I was talking to Grams, and she said that the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over, there were a lot of deaths. So much blood and carnage it created a bed, of paranormal activity." Bonnie told us.

"Mmhhmmm yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot, and she told you about the aliens." Caroline said, giving Bonnie a look. "So then what." Caroline turned to Elena.

"So then nothing." Elena replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So you and Stefan talked all night?" Caroline said, not believing her. "So, there was no sloppy first kiss, no touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope." Elena replied simply. "We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? Like Elena, we are your friends, and sister, you should be sharing the smut."

"Nothing happened. Not for hours."

"Ok, what is with the blockage! Just, jump his bones already." Caroline said, rather loudly. Me and Bonnie gave her a weird look, but she still continued.

"Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex." Caroline said with a mischievous smile.

I sat there laughing a little as Elena got up.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline's right, it is easy. If I sit here long enough I will end up talking myself out of it, instead of doing what I started the day saying what I would do." she said proudly.

"Come on Sammy, you're coming with me." she added.

"Alright. Bye Bon, later Care." I said getting up and walking off with my determined sister.

We walked up to the door of the Salvatore Boarding House. Elena rang the bell, and we waited. No one answered so, I decided to knock. As I was knocking, the door creeped open. We gave each other a weird glance, before we slowly walked into the house. It was huge! I gasped in shock at how huge it was. "Stefan?" Elena called out, as I walked further into the house. "Hey, Sam, stay close. I don't want to lose you in this house." She said looking at me.

"Don't worry, I won't go far." I said with a smile, before continuing on through the house. I heard Elena call for Stefan again, as I saw a stash of drinks, in the living room. I was near the door, when a crow flew into the house. I turned my head, to see where it was going. When I turned, a man with raven black hair and dazzling blue eyes, was right in front of me, staring at me intently. I gasped, in fear, and surprise that he was so close.

"I'm sorry," I stammered, taking a step back. "for barging in, the door was open and.." I continued on, but when I looked back the door was closed, the man smirked at me. Ok this is creepy. I saw Elena walk up behind him, confused about who he was. I look at her, and so does the man in front of me. He turned back to me. "You must be Samantha," he said with a dark voice, and a smirk. "And this must be your sister, Elena." he said turning to my sister. "I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." he said with a small, crooked smile.

"Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena spoke up.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag," Damon said, glancing back at Elena. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, until Damon spoke up. " Please, come," he says, ushering us towards the living room. "I am sure Stefan will be along any second." he says with a smile.

"Wow, this is your living room?" I say, looking around at the huge room that was in front of me.

"Yeah, living room, parlor. It's a little gitchy for my taste." he says with a smirk, again staring intently at me.

"I see why my brother is so smitten." he says, turning to Elena. "It's about time." Elena looked at him a little surprised that he would say that, but also confused. "For awhile there I didn't think he would get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?" I said looking at him weird, and turning my head to glance at Elena's reaction.

"Yeah, Katherine. His girlfriend?" he says, looking to Elena. Elena shook her head defeated.

"Oh, you two haven't had the awkward ex's conversation, yet. Elena shrugged her shoulders, now looking a little sad. "Nope." she replied simply.

"Oops, well I am sure it will come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to feel like the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." he said with a sad look. I looked at my poor sister. She didn't need this. She was happy, now she just seems lost.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." I say, giving him a questioning look. He turns to me, and gives a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hello Stefan." he says, still staring at me. Elena and I both whip around to face him.

"Elena, Sam. I didn't know you two were coming over." he says in a dark voice, staring menacingly at Damon.

"I know, I should have called." Elena says with a smile walking towards Stefan.

"Oh no, don't be silly. You both are welcome anytime." Damon pipes up, staring at me. "Aren't they Stefan." I take my gaze away from Damon, as he moves closer to Stefan, with a smile on his face, even though Stefan is still glaring at him.

"Ya know I should break out the family photo albums, or some home movies," Damon says, turning to Elena. "but, I must warn you. Stefan wasn't always such a looker." He says with a smirk.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena, Sam." Stefan says, never taking his eyes off Damon. "Nice to see you girls."

"Yeah we should probably go." I say, with a smile, and walking over towards Elena. "It was nice to meet you Damon." I say with a smile.

"It was great meeting you too Sam, and Elena." He says with a warm smile, and kissing my knuckles lightly. I blush slightly, and Elena just nods her head. We walk towards the door, but Stefan is in our way. He is still glaring at Damon. What is his problem?

"Stefan?" I say quietly "Please move." I say, still quiet. Is death glare is starting to freak me out. He glances down at us for a quick second, but in an instant, his eyes were back on Damon. He moves out of our way, and I briskly pull Elena behind me, and out of the house.

_**(Third person point of view)**_

Damon whistles. "Great Gals. Especially Sammy. She sure is gorgeous, and Elena, wow." Damon says with a smirk. They've got, spunk." he says with a laugh. "You, on the other hand, look pooped." he says, losing his smirk. Stefan nods his head, and walks into the living room fully. "Did you overexert yourself today?" he asked, his smirk returning "Let me guess, hospital."

"Just going out to clean up your mess." Stefan says simply.

"Well were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those tricks work right." he says. Continuing to smirk.

"How long were Sam and Elena here?" Stefan asked shortly

"Why Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, I am a highschool human?"

"I am not playing any game." Stefan replies.

"Of course you are, we both know the closest you can get to humanity, is when you rip it open and feed on it." Damon says in Stefan's ear.

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon." Stefan asked in a hushed tone.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you." he replies with a smirk. Damon gives Stefan a crooked smile, and then walks off.

_**(Sam's point of view)**_

"He's on the rebound, and has raging family issues." I said to Aunt Jenna

"Well, at least it's an ex girlfriend. Wait until you date a guy with mommy issues." Aunt Jenna tells Elena with a laugh as she cleans off an apple. "Or cheating issues." Jeremy then walks into the house with his hood up.

"Jeremy?" Aunt Jenna says. Jeremy glances her way, but then heads up the stairs. "Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna asks angry, as she walks towards the stairs.

"More stoner stories? Look aunt Jenna I get it. You were cool once and that's, that's cool." he says giving her a thumbs up, and a fake smile. He walks further up the stairs, and Aunt Jenna gets even angrier.

"No, no no, no!" she yells, as she chucks her apple at Jeremy.

"Ow, why, why why did you do that?" Jeremy asks a little pissed. Jenna gives a shrug of her shoulders, looking innocent.

"Listen up, quit ditching class, or you're grounded. No discussion."

"Parental authority, I like it." he says with an amused smile. "Sleep tight." he says, giving another thumbs up. He continues his final few steps up the stairs, and goes into his room. Jenna looks defeated and confused, as she walks back into the kitchen.

The next day, Elena, Bonnie and I were passing out fliers for the night of the comet. "He didn't call, huh." Bonnie asks.

"Or text." Elena adds. They were talking about Elena's relationship with Stefan, and she said maybe she wasn't ready.

"Well who is?" Bonnie asked

"At least I put myself out there." Elena says defeated

"Is that what you call it?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asks, getting confused.

"All I am hearing are reasons why you can't." Bonnie says sadly.

It was finally time to watch the comet fly over head. Caroline handed Bonnie and I a candle, and Matt lit Elena's candle, she lit mine, I lit Caroline's and she lit Bonnie's. Elena then walked off to lite someone else's candle, and she just so happened to lite Stefan's. "Hi." he said

"Hi," Elena replied. I sat back and watched as Elena and Stefan talked to each other. Elena walked away, and I got up and ran off to make sure she was ok.

We were all sitting in the grill, when Jeremy came over in a panic. "Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?"

"You're her stalker, why don't you tell us."

"Ty, knock it off." I say glaring at him. He stares down at me a little pissed, but soon his eyes softened a bit.

"I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." he said with a smirk.

"Ty! Don't be a dick." I tell him getting up from my spot next to him, and stand by Matt. Tyler's smirks disappeared from his face the moment I got up.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asks clearly upset

"Ask him." Tyler says, forgetting about me.

"Do you want to do this right now?" Jeremy asks pissed

"Are you dealing?" Elena asks upset.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler says, the smirk returning on his face. I sigh, and walk away, not wanting to hear the two fight.

"She already did. Over and Over and Over again."

"Yeah right." I heard Tyler say from where I walked off to. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, because I decided to walk even farther away, but I did hear Matt to tell them all to just shut up, and help him find his sister. They all dispersed, and I decided to go with Matt. Elena gave me a sympathetic look, and I just gave her a sad smile back. I jogged to catch up with Matt and we started our search. Matt and I were walking when we saw Stefan.

"Hey, have you seen Matt's sister." I asked him, worried about Vicki.

"No, I haven't, sorry." he said sadly

"She's gone missing and we can't find her." Matt pipes in.

"I'll keep an eye out for her." Stefan says backing up slowly, then walking away. Before he got far, Matt spoke up.

"Hey, I saw you at the hospital the other day."

"Did you?" Stefan asked, but yet he wasn't really asking.

"What were you doing there?" Matt asked, getting to the point.

"Visiting." Stefan said in a dark, distant, voice, like earlier, when we were at his, and Damon's and Zach's residence.

"Visiting?" Matt says not really believing him. "Ya know, Elena and I, have known each other, a long time." Matt started.

"Matt..." I say at barely a whisper. Matt didn't hear me, but Stefan did. How could he have heard me?

"We might not be together right now, but, I look out for her. Sammy, here, too." he says glancing back at me. "And I will always, look out for them." Stefan just gave a nod of his head. I walked up to stand next to Matt, and wrapped his arm, with mine, in a comforting way. He looked down at me and smiled. I gave him a reassuring smile back. I looked up to see Stefan, looking like he was concentrating on something.

"Stefan?" I asked confused

"Excuse me." he says, and walks past us. We give him a weird look before continuing on our search for Vicki.

_**(Third person point of view)**_

Stefan walks towards the sound of the noise, wondering what it was, until he saw Matt's sister, almost being thrown off the edge of the building. And she is being held by none other than his psychotic brother. He ran at vampire speed, up to the top of the building.

"Not bad, have you been eating bunnies?" Damon asks casually.

"Let her go." Stefan says in a calm tone.

"Really?" he asks, looking down the side of the building. "Ok," Damon says about to drop Vicki. Vicki is in hysterics, as Stefan yells no. Damon throws Vicki to Stefan. "Relax."

"What's happening?" Vicki asks as she crawls across the floor.

"I don't need her to be dead, but, you might." Damon says with a smirk. "What attacked you the other night?" Damon asks Vicki, with fake childish curiosity.

"I don't know, an animal." The crying girl, says baffled.

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard." Damon says, talking to Vicki as if she was a kindergarten student. "What attacked you." She thinks about it for a moment, before it finally clicked into her mind.

"Vampire."

"Who did this to you!" Damon yells to her.

"You did!" she yells back

"Wrong!"

"Don't" Stefan pleads.

"Stefan did this to you." Damon tells her in a whisper. Vicki turns her head to look at a pleading Stefan. Damon grabs Vicki by the upper arm, and helps her up, as they face Stefan. Damon, then grabs Vicki's face between his hands, as he compels her. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." she repeats back in a monotone.

"He is a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster."

"Damon please, please don't do this." Stefan says begging his older brother to stop.

"Couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you're gonna do now." Damon says to his only sibling, with a fake bewildered expression on his face. Damon then takes the bandage off of Vicki's neck, to reveal the blood. He then throws her to Stefan, knowing he doesn't have the best control. "Your choice of lifestyle, makes you weak! Couple of vampire parlor tricks, is nothing compared to the power you could have. That you now need." Damon says with a smile "But you can change that." Damon told Stefan, as Stefan's eyes changed red, and into the form of what he truly is, and his breaths became labored and heavy. "Human blood, gives you that." Damon finished, as Vicki let out small screams, of fear. Stefan's eyes changed back to normal as he tossed Vicki to the ground, and away from him. "You have two choices." Damon continued as Stefan bent down to control his breathing. "You can feed, and make her forget, or you can let her run and scream vampire through town square." Damon says simply

"That's what this is about, you want to expose me?" Stefan asks, through heavy breathing.

"No! I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why?" Stefan yells back confused. "So what, so i'll feed? So i'll kill? So i'll remember what it's like to be brothers again?" Stefan asks, staring intently at his brother. "You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart. Because at least I will be free of you." Stefan finished. Damon smiles and lets out small laughs as he walks over to Vicki. "Come here sweetheart." he says as he lifts her up."

"No," she protests, still weeping and crying in fear.

"It's ok." Damon looks at Stefan, and then quietly whispers in her ear. Her face expression changes, and she calms down. Damon stands up.

"What happened?" she asks confused, not remembering anything that has gone on between her and the Salvatore brothers. "Where am I? Ahh, I ripped my stitches open. Ahh,"

"You okay?" Stefan asks.

"I took some pills man, I'm good." Vicki, tells him, as she gets up, and walks off.

"It's good to be home." Damon says casually. "I think I might stay awhile. This town could use, a bit of a wake up call, don't ya think?" he asks with a smirk.

"What are you up, to, Damon?" Stefan asks confused.

"That's for me to know and you to, dot dot dot." he answers with a crooked smile.

"Give Elena and Sam, my best." he says walking away. "Especially that gorgeous girl Sammy." he says smiling.

_**(Sam's point of View)**_

They finally found Vicki, so Elena and I decided to head home. We walked upstairs to find, surprisingly Jenna, in Jeremy's room going through drawers and such. "What are you doing?" I ask curious.

I am the hypocrite patrol. I have become my worst nightmare. The parental authority figure, who has to violate a 15 year-olds privacy." she says as she walks to something on the floor of Jeremy's. She pulls something out. "Jackpot." she announces "I see the hiding places haven't gotten anymore creative."

"What brought this on?" Elena asks

"You're ass-had of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." she told us, as Elena and I both, plopped down on to Jeremy's bed.

"You got Tannered." I said with a sigh.

"Been there." Elena added with a sigh. Aunt Jenna felt like she was screwing up, but I knew, that she most certainly wasn't.

"You're not screwing up." I told her confidently.

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because, I'm not, her. She made everything look so easy, ya know, high school, marriage, having you two." Aunt Jenna said, getting teary eyed.

"I can't do it. I am gonna say or do the wrong thing. Jeremy is gonna get worse, and it is going to be my fault." she said, sitting on the bed with us.

"It's impossible."

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared. That's all. We all are." Elena said.

"Yeah, who else was supposed to take care of us, Aunt Jenna? You were the only one who could have stepped up, and you did." I said confidently to her. "Now, you made, that, look easy." I added, giving her a reassuring smile, and hug.

"I have to go do something." Elena said suddenly. I looked at her confused, but nodded, Jenna nodded in approval.

"But, are you gonna be okay?" Elena asks Aunt Jenna. Aunt Jenna nods her head and smiles. Elena then walks out of the room, leaving me and Jenna.

"Well, I am gonna go to bed. If you need anything, just tell me." I say with a smile. We hug again, and then I walk to my room. I was about to get my diary from my pillowcase, but then I decided, I don't need to write in it. It just makes me feel, almost depressed. I don't need it. I resist the urge to grab my diary and write in it, and put on my pj's. I snuggle under, my soft warm blankets, and feel a sense of peace, and again, happiness, as I slowly drifted off into a nice, deep sleep.

**Hope you liked it! It took me a little while to write. Sorry!:/ Since school has been out I have been busy having practice twice a day, so, don't hate me!:) Again, hope you liked it! Review Review Review!:)**


End file.
